1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the removal of blockages in tubular tissues and organs, and more specifically, it relates to the removal of intravascular occlusions such as atherosclerotic plaque or thrombus.
2. Description of Related Art
Ischemic strokes are caused by the formation or lodging of thrombus in the arterial network supplying the brain. Typically these occlusions are found in the carotid artery or even smaller vessels located still higher in the cranial cavity. Interventional cardiologists and vascular surgeons have devised minimally invasive procedures for treating these conditions in the vasculature elsewhere in the body. Among these treatments is ultrasound angioplasty whereby a micrc,catheter is directed to the site of an occlusion. An ultrasonic transducer is coupled to a transmission medium that passes within the catheter and transmits vibrations to a working tip at the distal end in close proximity to the occlusion. Ultrasonic catheters for dissolving atherosclerotic plaque and for facilitating clot lysis have been described previously. Improvements on these inventions have concentrated on improving the operation or function of the same basic device (Pflueger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,301). The vibrations coupled into the tissues help to dissolve or emulsify the clot through various ultrasonic mechanisms such as cavitation bubbles and microjets which expose the clot to strong localized shear and tensile stresses. These prior art devices are usually operated in conjunction with a thrombolytic drug and/or a radiographic contrast agent to facilitate visualization.
The ultrasonic catheter devices all have a common configuration in which the source of the vibrations (the transducer) is external to the catheter. The vibrational energy is coupled into the proximal end of the catheter and transmitted down the length of the catheter through a wire that can transmit the sound waves. There are associated disadvantages with this configuration: loss of energy through bends and curves with concomitant heating of the tissues in proximity; the devices are not small enough to be used for treatment of stroke and are difficult to scale to smaller sizes; it is difficult to assess or control dosimetry because of the unknown and varying coupling efficiency between the ultrasound generator and the distal end of the catheter. Dubrul et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,273, attempts to improve on the prior art devices by incorporating advanced materials into the transmission member. Placement of the ultrasonic transducer itself at the distal end of the catheter has been impractical for a number of reasons including size constraints and power requirements.
A related method for removing occlusions is laser angioplasty in which laser light is directed down an optical fiber to impinge directly on the occluding material. Laser angioplasty devices have been found to cause damage or destruction of the surrounding tissues. In some cases uncontrolled heating has lead to vessel perforation. The use of high energy laser pulses at a low or moderate repetition rate, e.g. around 1 Hz to 100 Hz, results in nondiscriminatory stress waves that significantly damage healthy tissue and/or insufficient target-tissue removal when the independent laser parameters are adjusted such that healthy tissue is not affected. Use of high energy laser light to avoid thermal heating has been found to cause damage through other mechanisms associated with large cavitation bubbles and shock waves that puncture or otherwise adversely affect the tissue.